Let It Go
by NeahAllenWalker
Summary: A rewrite of the story where it actually makes sense, and the characters are actually characters. Just a collection of the things that bug me, really.


Chapter 1

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna always knew what would get her up. Elsa found it utterly adorable, and was very tempted, but she still had to force herself up and out of bed. Who even knew what ungodly hour it was.

That did make it all the more fun, though, having to sneak by their no-fun parents who had banned her powers. Why should she be given her gifts with ice if she wasn't permitted to use them? There was surely a reason she had them. And for that reason, she had to practice. Practice makes perfect, right?

She crept downstairs with her bouncing little sister who was being loud, as if purposefully seeking for them to get caught. But the door didn't thunk open, and the tap of bedding slippers wasn't heard from the end of the hall.

The ball room was perfect for playing. Usually there was a piano or a lone table from the last party, but since the walls were being refinished, everything was cleared out. An empty room simply needed to be filled. And with what better than a little snow?

"Elsa, Elsa! Do the snow thing, make it snow!" Anna demanded with excitement. She practically vibrated the emotion. The two girls had been sneaking down often recently because the younger simply couldn't stay asleep, their parents didn't understand this and it would be up to Elsa to entertain her. Through this, the ice-wielding girl had been able to create even more structures. Not just little puffs of flakes, but ice sheets and towering piles of snow.

For now all she did was smile broadly and with a flick of her wrist, sending a collection of snowflakes to the ceiling, where they spread out like stars, and cascaded back down to the floor. Anna giggled with glee and bounced around. Her enjoyment helped Elsa to lose the fears her parents instilled on her for just a moment. At Anna's desire for more, Elsa sent ice to cover the floor, to which her younger sister whooped in joy and tried to skate around on her socks.

The snow from above continued to fall, creating large piles on the slippery floor. And from the suggestion earlier, they made a snowman. Anna had found a habit of eating late at night, and resentfully gave up the carrot she had planned to eat for the snowman's nose.

"Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Elsa said slyly, hiding behind the newly named figure to make it appear he was talking.

Anna laughed uproariously, clapping her hands, but as most children do, quickly lost interest, and began piling snow until it created a large hill in the middle of the floor. With a bit of effort, she managed to climb on top, and announced, "I'm queen of the snow pile! See, Elsa?"

Elsa laughed at her sister's theatrics before creating another, slightly higher hill. "Are you sure you're the queen, Anna? I think you have another one to climb."

The bouncy girl rushed to clamber up the second mound, only to find another in front of her. "Not fair, Elsa," she complained. This time she took a running jump and just barely managed to clear the edge. Since her sister was having fun, Elsa indulged her, making more snow piles until the surrounded the entire room.

But in a single moment, everything crashed apart. Elsa had started falling behind, her sister jumping so quickly between the hills that she could barely keep up. Maybe she would have been able to stop it, if she hadn't been distracted, but maybe not at the same time. Either way, it didn't matter. Her parents must have heard Anna's contagious laughter, because the door was pushed open, and both of her parents stood in the doorway in their pajamas with disappointed looks.

Elsa was unable to stop her head from looking at who had entered, and in that moment, Anna jumped to a snow pile that wasn't there. Sternness turned to panic, and Elsa's joy and frustration that their parents should ruin their fun was shattered and bubbling from the cracks came fear. A terror she had never felt before.

Hoping that she could keep Anna from falling, these structures had been getting progressively higher, and she could get hurt now, she tried to create another hill, but missed.

The snow that should have gone under her feet slammed into Anna's right hand which had been brought up, possibly to brush a hair away. The hand hit against her face, and her eyes closed. She rolled down the short remains of the mound and came to a stop. The sudden stillness was a shock. It was horrible, dark, and with it came a sickening realization to Elsa that because of _her _Anna could be severely injured, maybe even killed!

This wasn't a gift. It was a curse. If she couldn't control it, if she couldn't use it perfectly, then she shouldn't use it at all. If she ever hurt someone like this again?

Elsa couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Her parents immediately raced over to the unmoving figure that was Anna, and her mother cradled the girl in her arms. "She's as cold as ice," the woman said shakily, trying to wrap her body around Anna to warm her.

"Get her to the medical wing," the man said, putting a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. She nodded, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes from fear, and moved quickly through the door she had entered from and down the hall where their household nurses were.

"Dad," Elsa tried to say, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Her father took a deep breath, trying to stay calm in such a stressful situation. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders. And look what happened to your sister. I hope you remember this, because when we tell you to do something, there is a reason for it."

Elsa felt something inside her shatter like the ice structures around her. Her father, the one she was to succeed, was so disappointed with her that he couldn't even look at her. She felt hot tears stream down her face and melt tiny holes in the ice by her feet. "Dad-"

He left the room, not looking back. Not looking at the girl that was breaking down. That needed someone to hold her and tell her it was all right.

Ice climbed up the walls, chipping the new paint right off of them, and Elsa collapsed to her knees, curling her legs up to her chest.

The cold didn't bother her.

But right now, she just wanted the warmth of her parents' embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>NAW: So, this is not my normal stuff. Which I haven't updated in about two centuries. I'll put the warning here, that I do not update quickly, especially because school is destroying my life I want to cry.<strong>

**Anyway, I saw the movie Frozen a while ago. And I was very disappointed, especially since Tumblr had blown up over it. The plot makes no sense, but I mean, that can be said for a lot of movies, so I'll skip that for now. The thing that bothered me most, was that there was no character development whatsoever. Elsa didn't get confident and stay confident, she flickered back and forth, and I personally believe she had some kind of bipolar disorder (not the depression everyone is theorizing... in my experience, depression is nothing like that... everyone's is different, but even still...). Anna makes no sense at all. She has no parents, her sister locks herself in her room, never comes out, and somehow she is still optimistic. When she goes to find Elsa, she doesn't change at all. Her trouble with Hans doesn't affect her at all, she still likes Kristoff, and she isn't hurt at all by that experience.**

**The end of the movie makes no sense. Why is everyone in the city cheering? They're ten million miles away and shouldn't even be able to see what was happening. Also, why was Hans placed as the ruler? First it would go to Anna, and if she disappeared, then to one of their relatives. Not to some random stranger who appeared out of nowhere.**

**Sorry for the rant, just so many things about the movie bothered me.**

**I'm trying to rewrite it where it makes sense, and cut out all the unnecessary bits. Crappy summary, so I don't expect anyone to read this.**

**If you managed to get this far, I commend you!**

**I do not own Frozen nor any related products. Please read and review, or follow and favourite, whatever works. I really appreciate reviews, though, they make me so happy :)**


End file.
